Everything Must Belong Somewhere
by cellardoor
Summary: Sometimes love has all the answers. An intimate moment shared between two people in love. One-shot Fluff. Jommy.


**AN: The dialogue from this is from the movie "Feast of Love" I've made some changes of course to make it my own. Anyway, I loved this part and I just thought I would turn it into a one shot.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

She knew it was love when she first laid eyes on him. He was behind the counter and she just happened to be walking by, looking through the window. Their eyes met through the glass and normally she would have kept on walking, but there was something about him and the way he looked at her that caused her to go back.

She could tell he used to be a user, it was like a sixth sense of hers and usually she tried to deter herself from those likes, but this time it was different, she couldn't turn away, it was like they were two magnets drawn to each other, she was being pulled towards him and the energy was too strong to do otherwise.

And it was that small significant moment in her life that changed everything.

* * *

The hum of the ceiling fan overhead was the only sound in the world at the moment. Their clothes lay in heaps on the floor, their bodies glistening with sweat. They lay in bed together, only a thin white sheet on top of them, shielding their bodies from the heat that was baking the world outside.

As she glanced around his apartment she noticed it was bare, just large enough for one person. The floors were exposed, a side table rested in the corner, the bed sat in the middle and stacks upon stacks of CDs were scattered around the room.

He lay in bed, the pillows behind him providing support for his head. She leaned into him, her head resting on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. He played with her hand, their fingers intertwined.

"Hey," his voice was soft and soothing, there was a crispness to it that she never heard before, "you know how when people are super rich, they have those hallways in front of their house? You know, by the front door?"

"Uh huh," she nodded—her free hand ran up and down his chest. She closed her eyes wanting to freeze this moment and live like this for the rest of her life.

"And you know, they put those grandfather clocks there and…"

"You mean like a foyer?" she asked softly.

"Yes, exactly, like a foyer," even with her eyes closed she could hear the smile in his voice, "Alright, so it's the future okay? So picture this, Tommy of the future," he paused taking a moment to gather his thoughts, "So I'm heading home from whatever cool thing it is that I decide to do."

"Where am I?" she interrupts, anxious to know the answer.

"You? You're in the house."

"We live together?" she kisses his chest, her eyes still closed, her hand still running up and down the smoothness of him.

"Of course we live together what do you think?" he questions, as if it would have been any other way.

"What kind of house?"

"BIG! I go get the mail out of the box and we've got these huge fucking bills, never seen anything like it, dentist, mortgage, electricity, the guy you know—the—he looks at your eyes when you cant—"

"The optometrist?"

"Yep, him, he's there and you're in the foyer and you look out the window and you see me… you see my face?" he leans down and kisses the top of her head.

"Yeah," she answers quietly.

"Do I look scared?"

"No," she smiles, "You look happy."

"You know why?" he can feel her shake her head against his torso, "Cause we can pay those bills—we have tons of money and I'm not scared of anything," he takes a long pause, "Alright, your turn," he breaks the silence.

"My turn what?" she shifts herself off of him and looks directly into his eyes.

"For the future," he smiles and leans in to kiss her, "Close your eyes, what do you see?"

She lies back down and rests her head once again on his chest, their hands again intertwined, "Nothing."

"Just look," he encourages her.

"Okay," she pauses and takes a deep breath, "In the foyer I see… a table… and… a staircase."

"Excellent," he kisses the top of her hand.

"I'm going up the stairs," her voice sounds like heaven to him, soft and precious the most beautiful sound he has ever heard.

"Get to the top yet?"

"Almost—" she trails off.

"What's up those stairs?" he closes his eyes, trying to picture everything that she is seeing.

"Look Tommy," a smile breaks out on her face, "Kids… so many kids I can't count," again the silence fills the air before she whispers, "they're our kids."

He releases her hand and repositions himself so their faces are only inches apart, "I was hoping you would say that."

"Really?" she questions, glancing down at the smile on his lips before bringing her lips crashing down on his.

He kisses her with every fiber of his being, this is the moment his life began and the moment he knew he had a future.

Pulling away from her, he rubs her nose with his own, "I told you… I'm not scared of anything."

* * *

**Review if you like. It is greatly appreciated.**

**Thanks.**


End file.
